gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mudie Holcroft
Love interest? Not enough evidence, IMO. I know that there's been speculation that Shams and Mudie may possibly have been romantically involved, but I have to question whether or not that should be listed in their profile, since as far as I can recall there is ''no conclusive evidence whatsoever ''that this was indeed the case. To the best of my recollection, their only direct interaction in ''Stargazer ''was limited to a brief conversation about the situation at the end of Stage 1, and some casual banter during the battle in Stage 2 shortly before Mudie's rather gruesome death. They were teammates and good friends, we can infer that much, but none of what ''Stargazer ''showed indicated anything more than that. I know that Shams pretty much went ape-shit after Mudie died, but that again is still not conclusive; Shams, who struck me from the start as being somewhat less even-tempered than the other two, might've been reacting that way because Mudie was a close friend as well as a teammate(I know if I saw something that horrific happen to one of my friends, I would probably react exactly the same way), or he might have been romantically interested in Mudie without that necessarily being reciprocated. I just don't think there's enough evidence - or ''any ''evidence, really - to make that call based on what we do have. We can mention it as speculative in the Notes/Trivia the way it is, but I do think that mention should be removed from the profile itself. DrachenRitter42 (talk) 18:44, July 13, 2016 (UTC) *I agree with you. I did not notice the love interest section of the infobox during my previous edit where i moved the romantical involvement with sham part from the main text to the notes & trivia. Since this issue is now in the talk page, perhaps we can give it a week or shorter to see if anyone can give evidence to support this relationship before removing it from the infobox.Zeph08 (talk) 12:09, July 14, 2016 (UTC) *That sounds fair to me. A week it is. If there's nothing in that time, either I'll go ahead and make the edit, or you can. PS: I had posted the same thing in Shams's talk page as well; I assume the same will apply to that one too? DrachenRitter42 (talk) 18:45, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, the same should apply to Sham.Zeph08 (talk) 10:48, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::One point against the theory, IMO, is their interactions in their one brief appearance in Vol1 of ''Delta Astray - ''While engaging the titular Delta Astray, Mudie requests support from Shams, who blows her off in favor of launching a direct long-range attack on the Acidalium. This is in spite of the fact that Delta Astray is much closer, and therefore a more immediate threat. ::You'd think that if they actually ''were ''that close, he would've been more willing to provide direct assistance, IMO. ::DrachenRitter42 (talk) 13:33, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, it's been a week and nothing's come to light. I've done some digging on my end and found zilch, so I'm going to go ahead and remove it. DrachenRitter42 (talk) 14:26, July 20, 2016 (UTC)